


Ducks and Songs

by MarksOnBark



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Ep 64, Gen, Johan is there, Second person POV, briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarksOnBark/pseuds/MarksOnBark
Summary: You love his ducks.((A drabble on Voidfish & Magnus feelings))





	Ducks and Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow I haven't posted a fanfiction is a dog's age. But I just had to after that end part of episode 64.

You love his ducks. 

You had never seen a real live moving duck, but you know what a duck is. You have heard songs about ducks floating on ponds, seen paintings of their peaceful swims. But nothing compares to his wooden ones. 

You can pick them up, you can "hug" them as you have seen in paintings. And he will come and he will play with them with you, even when all you want is for them to pretend float across the ground.

And then he takes you away from stone and gem, away from his ducks though he gives you a new one to start you collection anew. He hums and he sings and he tells you that he will keep you safe.

You miss your "family," your kind, but you trust him.

Because he has given you ducks and song and you think you "love" him.

(If pressed, if cajoled, usually by someone who isn't Lucretia who sees how it sings to him Magnus will explain the best he can. That he too loves the voidfish, it's his friend, it's a child, it loves his wood carven ducks. It loved his very first one, haphazard and stained with blood. Does that not deserve a sense of devotion?)

You see him, constantly, for many cycles. He comes and he sings and he makes you ducks and other wooden things. There is always a duck however, he knows how much you adore them. He floats them atop your "tank," as the other calls it, and says it is like their new pond.

Sometimes he does not come for a long time. In his stead comes the other one. She will draw and she will tell you stories but it's never the same as his ducks.

And then suddenly you are somewhere new and you do not see him for a long long time. Someone new comes and he tends to you, and he makes you music and it's alright you guess. It'll never be the same as his ducks.

But then he's back and you're so happy, even though his eyes are different and his smile is nervous like you first met. You miss your child, you know he'll find it, he will of all people.

He still grows to love you but he does not remember.

He does not bring you a new duck for a very long time.


End file.
